Namorada de Infância - Final alternativo e estendido
by Liz Eden
Summary: Após a chegada de Moose na casa dos Nelson, o grandalhão nocauteia Tony e ele acaba indo parar no hospital. Mas lá Jeannie irá garantir a total recuperação dele...


**_Disclaimer:_**

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

**"Desafio Fórum IDOJ 2014"**

Jeannie havia ido a NASA se passando por Bonnie Crenshaw, namorada de infância de seu marido. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra e após uma pancada na cabeça, havia desmaiado, voltado a si e se piscado de volta para casa após o susto.

- Estou começando a pensar se foi uma boa ideia. – disse ela sentindo a cabeça começando a doer.

Nisso, a porta da frente se abre e o Major Nelson entra levando a verdadeira Bonnie Crenshaw pela mão, julgando ser aquela sua esposa. Rapidamente a gênia se escondeu na cozinha, espiando o que estava acontecendo na sala.

Conduzindo a ex-namorada ao sofá, o Major Nelson perguntou:

- Jeannie, quanto tempo vai continuar com isso?

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou pedir que se sente e fique calma enquanto explico tudo de novo. A farsa acabou. Amo você, Jeannie e não pretendo amar outra pelo resto da vida.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha com aquela declaração, Jeannie suspirou: - Retiro o que disse. Foi uma ideia maravilhosa!

-Você entendeu? – ele quis saber.

-Não.

- Eu entendo! – Jeannie falou baixinho.

A campainha tocou. Antes de ir atender, Major Nelson disse: - Fique aqui. Seja o que for, eu resolvo.

Mal abriu a porta e logo foi agarrado pelo pescoço por outro ex-colega de escola, Moose, marido de Bonnie. O homem estava uma fera e encostou o Major Nelson na parede da lareira, levantando-o do chão.

- Onde ela está? Onde ela está?

- Moose, oi. Sou eu!

- Não me venha com essa, idiota!

-Não é o que você pensa!

Ao ver o marido, Bonnie estende os braços e exclama apaixonadamente: - Moose!

Ele larga seu oponente que cai direto no chão. – Bonnie! Bonnie, como pôde?

- Ele me obrigou! – ela afirmou, apontando para o Major Nelson que ficou branco como um papel.

- Entendo. Era você o tempo todo!

- Bonnie...

- Bunky Nelson, o idiota!

- Moose, Moose, pelos velhos tempos... Foi um engano...

Da cozinha, Jeannie assistia boquiaberta a confusão que seus ciúmes haviam causado. Se agachando no chão, Moose se posicionou em um tight end e foi bufando como um touro, pronto para atacar seu oponente.

- Espere. O que está fazendo?

- Bata nele embaixo e bata forte. Não há como parar...

- Moose...

Major Nelson ficou desesperado, não sabia como se defender, por isso fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior. E tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que não houve nem mesmo tempo para Jeannie agir em defesa dele. Moose veio com tudo e usando o peso do próprio corpo, quase o prensou contra a parede. Major Nelson caiu desmaiado no chão, enquanto Bonnie e Moose deixavam a casa de braços dados.

- Venha, Moose querido. Vamos para casa. Nunca mais quero ver Bunky Nelson.

Logo que a porta se fechou, Jeannie saiu da cozinha rápida como um relâmpago: - Anthony! Oh, se aquele brutamontes tiver te machucado eu o transformarei em um corvo!

Se agachando a altura dele, ela começou a dar-lhe tapinhas no rosto para fazer com que ele voltasse a si, mas nada – Anthony, acorde querido!

Ela cruzou os braços piscou, mas também não deu certo. Grande gênio! O que faria?

Abraçando-se ao marido, Jeannie piscou novamente. No mesmo instante, encontrava-se na sala do Major Healey que, ao vê-los, deu um pulo na cadeira.

- Jeannie, o que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu com o Tony?

- Oh Major Healey, preciso da sua ajuda! O marido de Bonnie Crenshaw atacou Anthony e agora ele não quer acordar!

Aflito, Roger aproximou-se do melhor amigo e ao ver que a situação era mesmo séria, exclamou em direção à porta:

- Temos que levá-lo ao hospital! Vou chamar o Dr. Bellows!

Num minuto o psiquiatra chegou e ao invés de primeiro pedir explicações como sempre fazia, priorizou o atendimento ao seu oficial.

- Precisamos imobilizá-lo. Tragam a maca aqui!

Após ajeitarem o Major Nelson, ele voltou-se para Jeannie e procurou acalmá-la ao notar o seu olhar preocupado: - Fique tranquila Jeannie, seu marido ficará bem. Cuidarei dele pessoalmente!

- Sim Dr. Bellows, muito obrigada!

Ao vê-los deixando a sala, Jeannie procurou consolo nos braços do amigo, Major Healey. Era tudo culpa sua e de seu ciúme bobo! Depois que haviam se casado, seu Amo nunca havia lhe dado motivos para desconfianças. Às vezes tentava se convencer de que não era ciumenta, apenas cuidava do que era seu. Mas aquilo não era bem verdade, sentia ciúmes sim, pois a coisa que mais temia era perdê-lo. Se algo acontecesse a ele, jamais se perdoaria.

- Fique calma Jeannie, o Dr. Bellows pode ser abelhudo, mas também é um excelente médico. Ele cuidará bem de Tony.

_Continua..._


End file.
